JAIL
by Bunnysinthehat
Summary: Jail ; What would you do if the worst turned into the best thing in your life?
1. Day 0

**Hi everyone, this is my first fic. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Looking through the window, she stood there, thinking about what could have been if things were different. She sighed. She wasn't sad or unhappy. But she definitely felt that her life was about to change, she just didn't know if it was for the good or bad. She loved going to cinema in her free time, it was a way to escape the real world. She had friends, great ones, but her work was too tiring, and every time they wanted to go out with her and enjoy a good time, she always declined. Now, she couldn't go out at all.

The rain poured heavily outside. Rain drops were hitting the windows. Right now? She would love to go out. Feel the touch of each rain drop on her soft delicate skin. Breathing in that wet rainy air. But she couldn't. She was stuck, and probably for a while.

When she thought about that moment which changed everything, she couldn't help but feel like she had no regrets. She had to do it. It was the only thing to do at the moment. Unfortunately, things didn't turn out like she had planned. When she heard the loud knocks at her door that morning, she knew. They were here for her. She should have ran away. But she wasn't a coward, and she already knew that it wasn't right nor was it legal to do what she did. She just wanted to help...

"Miss Pierce?", a man voice asked.

She turned around, her blonde hair swiftly moving as her concerned face moved towards the voice who called. She saw a short man, with an elf slight look but without the merry expression on his face, wearing a dark uniform. At that moment she had a daunting thought that uniforms are common here and that she needed to get use to that. This won't be her last uniform encounter.

"Follow me please"

She nodded. She slowly followed the short elf-man along the corridor. He stopped in front of big double doors, no signs attached.. bare. The grumpy look like man opened the door for her as she moved slightly to the right. She moved in cautiously. The room was dark, not much light. The burgundy-coloured heavy curtains were shut. An older and larger man, with small glasses at the end of his nose sat at a big, long wooden desk. Wearing a classical judge outfit. Brittany stood there, not knowing what to do. The older and larger man left his desk and walked ever so slowly towards the opened door. His eyes never leaving Brittany's. His gaze was expressionless. Brittany's heart began to beat a little harder as she watched him close the door behind her. She jumped slightly as the thud from the echoed in the room. She immediately squeezed her eyes shut.

"Miss Pierce, please take a seat" said the man with a deep, hollow voice.

She did what the man said. There were two seats. One on the left, one the right. She bit her bottom lip gently. She didn't like to choose between two things especially when they both looked very similar. It confused her. That's why she loved her job that much. Everything was easy. Everything was at its place. She knew how and when she had to do things. Having the choice was always something that scared her. Once when she was a kid, she had to choose between two ice cream flavours. It was strawberry and raspberry. Both were pink/red-ish... She didn't know which one she wanted. She finally chose the strawberry one. She was ill for days. Since that day it was really complicated for her to choose between things. Apparently she was allergic to something from the ice-cream, that's what some doctor said. He said he specialised in ice-cream, Brittany believed him.. then. When she thinks of it now it makes her smile.

The man groaned, impatiently. She hesitantly sat on the left one, not sure of her choice she sat awkwardly on the seat. Took a quick glance to the right chair. Her attention moved to the man as he cleared his throat, then looked at some papers on his desk. Brittany was uncomfortable. She looked around, waiting for the man to speak again. Then she looked down at her hands. The handcuffs were too tight. And the iron was too cold.

"Miss Pierce, do you know why you're here?"

Brittany didn't look up when she heard her name. She simply answered "Yes, I know." Her voice shoke.

"Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

"No sir. I did what I thought was right at that moment, that's all."

"Well, Miss Pierce, if you have nothing to add and because you're unable to pay for your bail, you'll be placed in a cell awaiting your trial. The court-appointed a lawyer who will help you to prepare for your defence."

He then picked up his phone near him and pushed a button.

"Miss Pierce is ready."

A minute later, the same short man that led her before was there again. Brittany got up and walked to the man. He grabbed her arm and walked out. Brittany followed, letting the man lead her in the basement of the court. After few stairs, long hallways, she got to another hallway with cells at both sides. The atmosphere was sweltering. The light was artificial. The smell coming from some cells were repulsive. Brittany had to stop breathing few seconds as she was walking by a cell with an old man inside. At the view of the liquid on the floor, the poor man was probably peeing on himself, and not for the first time. People were screaming, groaning, swearing,... Brittany tried to think about something nice, something that could help her to survive this horrendous place. The short man spoke to another one by an automatic door of one of the cells. He opened it. Brittany walked in and turned around, showing her hands. The man took off the handcuffs and closed the cell door with a clang.

Brittany rubbed her wrists and looked at her feet few seconds before hearing a noise behind her. She turned around and saw two women. One seemed to have some troubles with herself, speaking to an invisible person, and the other just seemed to be in another world. Brittany moved to a bench and sat there. She leaned against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. She let her mind roam, thinking about what made her happy in life. The feeling of the sun on her skin, the way the wind blows the leaves on trees, the way birds sing during the morning...

She didn't know how long she stayed there. It's when the woman speaking to herself began to scream that she came back to reality. She looked at the crazy woman, then followed her eyes to the cell door. A guy wearing a tailor-made suit was there. In his hand, a attaché case. Brittany thought at that moment that he was coming for her, that he was her lawyer. But when he moved his hand showing the crazy woman to the guard near him, she looked down. How long it would take for someone to come for her? Where was the lawyer?

The crazy woman was screaming her life out, she didn't want to get out. She held the bench hard. Three guards were called in order to remove the screaming woman out the cell. Brittany felt sorry for the woman. It wasn't the first time she saw someone in mental distress like her. But she wasn't comfortable. It always scared her. It physically made her sick from fear. She remembered that time at work, a man wearing only socks, was running all around the place screaming that they were all about to die, that they were coming for everybody. In a way, it was funny, but when the man hit one of the security guards and ran to her, it wasn't funny anymore. Thankfully another guard caught the insane man before he could reach her. She wasn't scared of death. It was a common thing for her. A daily banal tragedy at work.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see a woman standing at the door, wearing the same kind of suit than the man before. It's only when the door unlocked that she looked up. The woman has this kind of strict no funny business look. The ponytail and her glasses made the professional look even more effective.

"_Not for me again"_, thought Brittany.

But she was wrong. This woman was there for her. She understood when the woman made a sign towards her. Brittany got up whilst the guard waited at the door. She walked to the man and showed him her hands. Waiting for her fancy bracelets. A shiver ran through her body as the stone cold iron makes contact with her skin. She then turned to the woman, seeing her better now that she was closer. The lawyer was shorter than her, dark haired, brown eyes. Without a word the lawyer made her way to the exit, followed by Brittany and the guard pulling her arm along.

"I'm not going anywhere, you can let go my arm", she said to the man. But obviously he didn't believe her. She sighed.

After a short walk, they entered a small room. The room had a little window and a table in the middle. The lawyer took a seat and waited for Brittany to do the same in front of her. The man let go of her arm and went to stand near the door. Brittany thought sarcastically at least she's made a friend here as her gaze left the small guard. Brittany looked around and saw a small camera in a corner. Then she focused on the woman. She had a lot of paper in front of her. Frenetically she turned the pages, saying "oh", "mmm...", "I see..." at times. Suddenly she looked up.

"Miss Pierce, I'm Ms Rachel Berry, your court-appointed lawyer. You may ask for another court-appointed lawyer if you wish. Fortunately for you, I am the best here. And there's no doubt in mind that you'll disagree because I'm here to help you end this misery and get you out of here as quick as possible. So Brittany,... Can I call you Brittany? I think it's better if I'm able to call people by their first name."

Before Brittany could answer, the lawyer spoke again.

"So Brittany, tell me why you're here."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "_Is she really a lawyer"_, thought Brittany.

"You read my file and you're my lawyer, you should know why I'm here."

"Yes, I've read your file. But I want you to tell me why you're here. I don't want to build a defence on some reports from people who haven't the slight interest for your case."

Brittany looked at her lawyer. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. She then told her the whole story until now. Rachel recorded the interview on a recorder to ensure she wouldn't forget anything. When Brittany finished, the lawyer started to gather all the papers on table, put everything in her attaché case, took the recorder and got up.

Brittany quickly stood up too and incredulously said, "Is that all? I have questions! How long am I gonna stay here? What's gonna happen now?"

"For now, we're done. I'm going examine everything and I'll come back to you. You're going be transferred to the cook county jail as soon as you leave this room."

She pulls her hand towards Brittany to shake her hand. Brittany shows her the amazing handcuffs, defeated. The lawyer blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"Sir, can you escort Miss Pierce to the transfer room?"

He nods and walks to the blonde girl. Before the lawyer could disappear behind the door. Brittany asked, "What time is it? I've been here for ages and I have no idea about the time"."

Rachel looked at her expensive watch. "It's almost 9pm, bye Brittany." And with that the only person who she felt like was on her side during this whole time disappeared. The blonde had no other choice but to let the guard lead her to the transfer room. She was anxious, she had no idea what a jail look like. She only saw them on TV. When she watched TV cuddling up with Lord Tubbington, her fat cat who seems to not be able to quit smoking. She remembers that time when Lord Tubbington had joined a gang. She didn't speak with him for a whole week. Then it hit her. Lord Tubbington! She left him at home in the morning when the police went to take her here. She didn't get the time to tell her friends to feed him.

"Can I make a call?", she asked her guard. He groaned, "Not now." She pleaded him telling him it was a question of life or death, but the guard didn't change his mind.

_Stay strong my friend, I'm gonna find a way to tell someone and they'll come for you_, she thought.

They arrived to a crowded room. At least 20 people were already there, waiting. The man pushed Brittany inside and closed the door behind her. _"Ugh! Rough love isn't my kinda thing"_, she thought humouring herself...slightly. There was no place to sit. She stood there near the dirty bars. She scrunched her face at the sight. The wait hasn't been too long this time. Quickly an army of guards were at the door. They made a kind of guard of honour. When Brittany passed between the lines she felt a tap on her bottom. She turned around to throw a death glance to the person that dared to touch her. She saw a guard with a perverted look. Before she could do anything another guard pushed her, forcing her to walk. She turned around and followed the rest of the prisoners, hearing the guard giggled. _"Fucking shit!"_ she thought, grinding her teeth.

After few minutes, all the prisoners were outside at the back of the court. Single file. A woman began to scream names, dividing up the prisoners into different vehicles.

"Tina Cohen-Chang!" heard Brittany. She saw a small Asian girl walk to the woman. "Van number 3". The girl climbed the steps and sat inside.

Few other names were called. Then, "Brittany. S. Pierce!". The blonde jumped slightly and walked to the woman. "Van number 3". Brittany moved to the van, climbed the steps, but almost fell at the last one. The Asian girl came to help her before a guard already inside the van pushed her back. Brittany stood up and sat in front of the girl. She mouthed "Thank you". The girl answered with a smile.

When the van was full, it took to the road, heading to the jail. It was dark inside the van. If Brittany wasn't scared of death, the dark was something that she definitely was afraid of. The journey seemed to take an eternity for her. The van shook her from right to left. Her eyes began to feel heavy. Then the van stopped. And the door opened violently. That woke her.

"Get out of here!" a voice shouted.

The women got out. The dark night had spread across the sky. Powerful searchlights were on. Brittany brought her hand up to her eyes to shield the burn as she got out. Once all of the prisoners were out the van the armed guards led them inside, to the women section. These guards were women. Tall and strong.

"Ladies, I'm Sue Sylvester. From now on to the moment you leave this jail, that's if you ever leave, you're under my responsibility. There're three essential rules you need to know. First one, I decide. Second one, I decide. Third one, you're all mine for the time you're here. I don't want any trouble with any of you, otherwise I'll have you suffering even more". She walks in front of a shaking small girl. She continues smugly, "Do I make myself clear?". The girls eyes don't leave the ground and nods vigorously. Sue walks past her, hands behind her back. Brittany hears the quiet sobs from the shaken girl.

"Now, you're all going to receive prison uniforms. It's probably a colour that you're going to appreciate, but I don't want any complaints. You are not on holiday."

She left the room. Brittany didn't know if she had to be scared or amazed by the charisma of the woman. She didn't get the time to figure out. Another woman yelled at her telling her to hurry up and follow the other. Brittany complied and joined the others. Then one by one, all the prisoners got their orange uniform. _"Happy Halloween Brittany"_ she thought. She giggled, but stopped as soon as she saw a guard looking at her suspiciously. Another one took off her handcuffs when she walked inside a big shared shower. No intimacy. Brittany was comfortable with her body, but seeing all those women naked wasn't really something she wanted to see. She put her uniform on a bench. It's when she noticed the number on it. She was now a number. A number. _"2388"_ she said in her head. _"I'm 2388"_. She took off her clothes, and instantly a guard was there to take them and put them into a box, writing Brittany's number on a tag.

She turned around and went in the corner of the room to shower. The water was cold, almost freezing. This was probably the fastest shower ever for Brittany. She loved long and hot showers, but obviously she couldn't be able to have this luxury here. She walked to the towels. Only 3 towels and they were already all wet. She frowned and looked around. She took one of the towels and tried to dry her body. Then she moved to her uniform. Brittany looked at the orange clothing. She sighed. She always said she didn't have a favourite colour. _"Its not fair for the other colours"_ she would say. _"Maybe orange may become my least favourite colour after this"_, she thought.

"That sucks! We're not animals. I'm Tina by the way"", said the girl reaching her hand under Brittany's nose. Brittany looked up and shook the girl's hand. "Brittany", she answered smiling.

"No physical contact between prisoners!", shouted a guard.

Both girls let go each other hands quickly. Tina whispered, "Why you're here?".

"It's a long story"

"I have time you know, I'm here for awhile."

Intrigued, Brittany asked her back, "Why are you here?"

The Asian girl was about to answer when a guard told them to get out the shower. Silently the two girls made their way out. All the others were waiting. The same women that divided them up was there, another list in their hands.

"I'm gonna tell each one of you which cell you're gonna occupy for the rest of your time here. So listen carefully, I'm not gonna repeat."

Brittany secretly hoped that she was with Tina. Even though she didn't know the girl and why she was here, she felt that she could be a friend here, or at least someone to talk to.

"Brittany Pierce, cell number 99."

"Please Tina with me, please", she whispered, praying.

"Tina Cohen-Chang, cell number 54."

"Shit!" said Brittany. She instantly regretted to say that out loud. The guard said, pointing her finger towards Brittany, "You, right now, in your cell, no dinner for you!"

The blonde swallowed hard. She understood how strict the place was. She saw a guard coming towards her. She let the short woman lead her through the prison. Heavy doors were surrounding Brittany. She heard some noises coming from cells, mostly swearing women. The guard stopped in front of a blue door. _"At least the door wasn't orange"_. She thought. The guard opened the door and pushed her inside. The room was dark. Brittany had to wait a little for her eyes to set to the darkness. There were two bunk beds, a small sink, and the smallest window Brittany has ever seen. Then she heard a slight noise and saw a slow movement on one of the beds. Brittany didn't move scared. But stared wide eyed. Trying to breathe.

After few minutes, the sheets from the bed moved again. The woman on bed turned to Brittany. Still standing in the middle of the cell. Brittany couldn't see the woman. She jumped when the woman spoke.

"Are you gonna stay here all night?"

Brittany didn't reply. The voice was slightly raspy but captivating at the same time. Something deep but sensual.

"Well it's up to you." With that the woman turned to face the wall.

Brittany moved and sat on the bed at the other side of the small cell. Without realising, she didn't have to think about choosing between the beds this time. Taking this bed was a comfortable decision. She laid back down, facing the mattress above her. She turned her head to the woman that was still facing the wall. She turned back to the mattress.

For the first time today Brittany could have some kind of sleep. Even if it was in a cell. She heard the rain crashing and blowing against the small window. _"When the rain is blowing in your face"_ came to mind. She then felt something wet on her right cheek. She moved her hand to her face. Then again something wet on the left one. All the emotions of today were hitting her. She was crying.

* * *

**Shall I continue? Tell me what you think. **

**Also I wanted to thank my amazing beta. Thank you for your help and your support. **


	2. Day 1 (part 1)

**Hi! Thank you for reading this story. I do all my best to update quickly. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Day 1 (1/2)

The woman with the raspy voice was the first to wake up. She was used to the jail routine. She was always up few minutes before the official wake up. She stretched her arms, her legs, and let a sigh escape her mouth. She concentrated hard to remember the date of today. "_April… 5? 7?_". She frowned trying to remember which day. "_8!_". She was there for so long already. "_Hope I could get out of this shit soon!_", she thought. She closed her eyes, rubbed them slightly. She moved on her bed and laid on her back, facing the mattress above her. She moved one of her hands in front of her. "_Ugh! I'm losing my tan here!_". She took one lock of her dark hair and played with it. "_It could be over soon, just have to fi…_", a shift at the other side of the room cut her thoughts. She jumped slightly, then froze. She forgot that someone had accommodated in her cell late last night. She rolled her eyes at the memory. She was used to be alone in this cell. She had to be alone. That was one of many of her conditions staying in this shit hole. She must be alone. She slowly turned her head to have a look at the other woman. Last night, when the mystery prisoner came in, it was far too dark to see. And to make things worse, her eyesight didn't allow her to see anything better. Something with her eyes apparently.

She was met with blonde hair, spread neatly across the not so puffy, ever stained pillow. The blonde girl had one leg dangling out of the bed. One arm was over her face. Slowly and silently, the brunette girl moved out of her bed. The cold from the cemented ground travelled thru her body. She shivered. She was definitely awake now. That's when she realised she wasn't wearing anything except for her top and underwear. She quickly turned around and looked for her orange trousers on the top bunk. Because she was supposed to be alone, she used the top bunk as an open closet. She quickly wore them, and looked for her sports bra. Normal bras aren't allowed here. Apparently the underwire could be dangerous. Who knew? She glanced quickly behind her, making sure the woman was still asleep. She took off the top and put her bra on. She was about to put her top back when she heard the mellifluous voice of Sergeant Sylvester shouting through some speakers.

"Ladies, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, but unfortunately you're not able to see it because you're here. Get up losers!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. Every morning Sergeant Sylvester made her official wake up speech. Sylvester never missed an occasion to rub the prisoners up the wrong way about their pathetic lives they now live… The brunette finally put her top back on. She sighed and turned around.

The blonde was on the ground. Probably scared by the sudden morning speech, she fell from her bed. Her face was covered by her hair, her shoulders dropped. Defeated. Everything in this woman was screaming distress. The brunette wouldn't give the time of day to commiserate someone. She had her own problems and had no time to deal with other people or their troubles. She was about to continue with her usual doings when she heard the woman sniff. There was one thing in the world the dark haired girl hated the most. It was people crying for nothing. She had no time to be sharing a cell with someone as small as this woman. She found them weak, and a weakness shows vulnerability. That wasn't how she grew up. If you were weak, you were dead. The rules were simple. Though this time, an odd feeling of an exception was made. After all, this girl won't be bothering her again. Because yes, she was determinate, the girl will be transferred to another cell.

She was hesitant. It felt weird to console someone. She bent down and whispered, "You ok?". It felt alien like for the Latina. The girl didn't respond. "_Did I do it wrong?_" thought the brunette. The brunette shifted slightly closer, and awkwardly reached a hand towards the head of the blonde. Then again a sniff noise. Wait? Is it really a sniff noise? Or maybe a slight snore? Not knowing entirely why but her hand moved towards the blonde's smooth looking hair. She slowly moved a lock of silky blonde hair from the girls face. The brunette raised an eyebrow. The blonde had her eyes still closed, still asleep. "_What the hell? How can she still be asleep?_", she thought, letting the lock go. She shook her head in disbelief, eyes closed. Disbelief with the girl or with her actions, the Latina didn't know. When she opened them again, she met blue eyes. The woman spoke, "Hi". She widened her eyes slightly. The blue was pure like the sky and deep like the ocean. So bright and deep, it felt so calming. She felt the eyes piercing through her brown ones. Like if blue was reading into brown. This blue was captivating. Something intoxicating about it. She quickly stood up. She reluctantly pulled away from the clear blue eyes. Looked around to find an excuse to move away. Feeling a slight blush creeping on to her cheeks. She moved to the small sink. Took her toothbrush. She had to act like if she wasn't intrigued by those eyes. Whilst brushing her teeth, she looked at the girl from the corner of her eye. The blonde was on her bed, looking around, lost. She was lazily brushing her long hair with her fingers. The brunette rinsed her mouth, closed the taps and turned around.

The blonde woman was still on her bed, still trying to fix her messy hair. The dark haired girl instinctively ran her fingers through her own hair. She missed the touch of the silkiness from the blonde. Her hair felt cool, but warm. Smooth and so very addictive. "_What am I thinking about?"_ Letting her thoughts take over, she didn't realise the blonde woman was now looking her way. That's when she broke the silence, she came back to reality.

"My name's Brittany, what's yours?", she innocently asked.

The brunette frowned. She couldn't get to know this woman. It can cause too much to happen. She wasn't really talkative, especially in the morning. She answered slightly annoyed, "None of your business".

The blonde looked at her with sad eyes, they fell to the blondes own hands. The brunette felt instantly bad, and almost regretted to be that harsh with the girl. She sighed and spoke again "I'm Santana".

The face of the blonde lit up instantly, and a shy smile spread across her face.

"What?", Santana asked quickly.

"Santana…", whispered the blonde. "It sounds like Santa." She smiled widely.

"_Oh god! What did I do to end up with someone like this?",_ thought Santana. She didn't get enough time to figure it out. Someone was knocking at the door loudly.

"We're up!" shouted Santana to the person behind the door.

The door opened and a very tall and imposing guard entered. "Get ready for breakfast. Lopez, you'll show the new girl how it works around here" said the woman.

"Why me?", asked Santana, obviously annoyed by the whole situation. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Beiste!", she called. But the guard called Beiste was already gone.

Santana turned to Brittany. The blond was smiling at Santana. The brunette rolled her eyes. "Come on…?", she didn't remember the girl's name.

"Brittany", helped the blonde.

"Yeah, Brittany, whatever, let's go". The blonde stood up quickly and moved closer towards Santana. Feeling the blonde's presence too close for her liking, the brunette turned around.

"Ok, let's set some rules. Don't come too close, I wanna keep my living space. I'm not your friend. I show you around. Then you do your life, and I do mine. Got it?"

Brittany nodded quickly, her eyes looking at the floor. Santana felt slightly bad again. "_What is with today?" _She inhaled and slowly released a small sigh.

"Put your shoes on and let's go". Santana did the same. When the blonde was finally ready, the two girls made their way to the refectory. As usual, in the morning, all cells were opened. All prisoners must make their way towards the refectory for their not so fancy breakfast. Santana walked confidently along hallways, she knew the place by heart. At times she glanced at the girl behind her, just to make sure she was still there.

At the entry of the refectory Santana stopped suddenly. Brittany bumped into her shoulder. Santana groaned, "Too close!". The girl moved back. Without looking at the blonde, Santana spoke again, "Here's the refectory. Every morning, you come here. There are some trays over there. You go line up there, take your breakfast, and go eat somewhere." She pointed at every direction she was listing out. "After that, it's shower time. Two cells at each time. So we'll be with another one, usually it's with the cell 54. Then we're divided in groups, and we go do whatever they want us to do. Since you're new, I guess you'll go do laundry. Ok, I've done my job. Bye"

With that Santana went to pick up her tray, leaving Brittany on her own. She took one, and made her way to the queue. After few minutes, she got her breakfast. Some cornflakes soaked in milk, a glass of water and a clementine. She politely thanked the woman and moved towards her favourite table. The refectory was a big room. Immense tables were in the middle of the room. It looked like a plane hangar. It was really noisy with all the prisoners. Santana moved between the other prisoners and the large tables with velvet smooth moves. She was so use to the surroundings. She got to her place. This table was much smaller compared to the others and slightly off-centred. A girl was already there.

Santana cleared her throat. She furrowed, eyebrows knitted together. The other girl looked up and her eye instantly widened. She stood up quickly, took her tray and went to another table. Santana sat alone at her table. She began to eat.

A few minutes later, she heard the noise of chair legs scrapping along the floor in front of her. She looked up from her spoon, an inch away from her lips. Blue eyes found hers. She closed her eyes a second to be sure she wasn't dreaming, but no. The blonde was still in front of her when she opened her eyes again. Quickly, she regained some confidence.

"You can't sit here. Go eat somewhere else", she mumbled looking back at her bowl. But the harsh sound of the chair legs echoing through the room didn't come. She looked up again. Brittany was still there, biting her bottom lip. Santana was getting very annoyed by this whole situation. She wanted so badly to go all Lima Heights on the girl. But the blonde in front of her looked so innocent. Santana looked around, nobody was watching. She had a reputation to keep here. Finally she gave up.

"Ok, only today. I'll allow you so stay. But it's just for today. Do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you!", replied the blonde smiling shyly.

"Yeah, yeah, eat!". She saw the girl was about to speak and cut her quickly. "In silence". Brittany closed her mouth.

They both ate in silence. Santana focusing on her clementine and Brittany was chewing happily. The more Santana looked at the girl the more she thought she could be here because of a mental insanity. How was it possible for someone to be happy in jail? Anyway, it wasn't her business and again she had no time for others. Glancing one more time at Brittany, the clementine she was peeling escaped her hands. The clementine rolled on table, falling to the floor. It rolled further away to another table. "Fuck!" escaped the brunette mouth. She stoop up and walked to the table. She bent down to get the fruit. But before she could grab it, a foot squashed the clementine on the ground.

"What the hell?!", she swore. Wiping the juice from her hand. She looked up and saw a short blonde girl with a devilish grin. "What the fuck bitch?! What's wrong with you Ki.." She was about to go all Lima Heights on the girl for real this time, when she felt a powerful hand grabbing her thin wrist.

"Calm down Lopez!", said Guard Beiste. But it wasn't enough to calm the brunette. She tried to pull away from the guard, but Beiste didn't release her grip. "Kitty, you're so dead!", shouted Santana sending daggers to Kitty. The blonde girl laughed and walked away with some other girls. Beiste was still holding the brunette's wrist, once feeling that had Santana cooled down, she released the restraint. Santana glanced at the guard and walked back towards her table, gently rubbing at her wrist.

She sat in silence. Interiorly she was cursing all she could against the short blonde. Her hands grabbing at the edge of the table. Knuckles turning white. Jaw clenching. She didn't notice the clementine rolling gently towards her. When the fruit bumped against the tray, she saw it. She frowned, then looked up. Again she met the blue eyes that have been with her since the morning. There was something relaxing and kind in the way the blonde looked at her. Brittany nodded her head towards the clementine, and just said "For you". Santana looked between the fruit and the girl. She was confused. It was confusing her. Why would someone share their breakfast with her? She wasn't particularly friendly with the girl. Stubbornly, the brunette shook her head and stood up. She didn't want to owe anyone anything. Her fierce Latina side taught her that. She moved with her tray in her hands, placing it to the side. She was about to walk out when she remembered she had to babysit the blonde. She turned around.

"Come on, let's go to the showers", said the Latina. With that she left the room, sure that the blonde would be behind her. Brittany, who's eyes never left the brunette since she stood up, quickly made her way to where Santana left her tray. Running to not lose the brunette.

After few more hallways, stairs and doors, the two girls arrived at the entrance of the bathroom. Two guards were there with a list. Santana walked towards them and routinely called out "Cell number 99 is ready". One of the guards nodded and ticked the list.

"You're early, you have to wait", said the guard. Santana nodded and went to sit at a bench just outside the bathroom. Followed by the blonde.

Slightly tired by her anger with Kitty and the whole situation at the moment, Santana closed her eyes. She could still feel the woman by her side, moving and looking around. She tried to focus on something else... But then she felt the girl freeze against her. She opened her eyes and turned towards her. The blonde sat there, her back straight against the wall, eyes slightly wide in fear. Santana followed her gaze to Kitty who was leaving the bathroom. She frowned when she realised the short blonde was threateningly staring not her but to the tall blonde next to her. She gently nudged Brittany with her shoulder and said more gently than she wanted, "Don't let her scare you". Brittany looked at her and smiled gratefully. Santana looked back in front of her and closed her eyes again. She was almost about to fall asleep, when the guard called for her. She opened her eyes suddenly.

"You have 10 minutes", she heard. She turned her head to the side to look at the blonde, but she wasn't there. Santana stood up quickly and went in the changing room. The blonde wasn't there either. She creased her eyebrows. Really this girl was some trouble for the Latina. She assumed she was already in the shared shower. And well, to be honest, why did she care?

She took her clothes off, put them on a bench. Santana hated to be naked with other women, it wasn't because she was embarrassed by her body. "Smoking hot" She smirked to herself. But being naked meant showing everything, and well Santana didn't like showing everything. Vulnerable. This was the case for her party-for-one cell, which is now a party for two, but she liked being alone. But there was no way she could escape the shared showers.

She walked towards the showers. Women from cell 54 were there. There was a new girl, an Asian one. And next to her the blue eyed blonde, laughing and smiling at the other girl. Santana avoided the tall blonde's body. It wasn't right to look. Though she felt a relieved. The blonde was safely here…

* * *

**Please, let me know what you think. And thank you again to my beta.**


	3. Day 1 (part 2)

**Thank you for reading, following this story! It means a lot to me. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Day 1 (2/2)

"How are you?" Asked Tina.

"I'm ok... I think" replied Brittany, trying to convince herself. "How about you?"

"I'm ok. There's 3 other women in my cell. They're all so old! I mean they're almost 90 or 100, maybe more. I think they're some mummies that came back to life" said Tina seriously. Brittany laughed. She looked around. Actually the other women were more like in their mid 40s. That's when she spotted the brunette. She left her on the bench when the guards nodded for her to make her way to the showers. She didn't want to make her more upset that she already was. Brittany could feel when people were upset or annoyed by something. It was something she learned at work. She could tell their feelings even when it's difficult to recognize. That's why she was really good at it, and that's why people loved her there.

"How about you?" Asked Tina, bringing Brittany back to reality. She slowly turns to allow the water to fall by her back. "I heard you're with one of the most bad ass girls in here. She's always alone. She doesn't speak with anybody. I heard she once put a girl's head into the toilet because the girl was speaking too loudly. Everybody here says she's Satan's daughter." She stops and looks towards Tina with a slightly frightened look. She gulps slowly. Tina nods, "Be careful Brittany". Brittany glances back to the Latina, from the corner of her eye. Sure the Latina wasn't friendly. But she wasn't thatmean either. Was she?

She finished slowly cleaning her body. Soon it was time to get out the showers. Brittany followed the other women out the showers in silence. She grabbed a towel by the exit and dried her body whilst walking to the bench. She found her clean orange uniform, clean underwear and white tank top at the same place as the night before. She quickly wore them. Wanting to keep some privacy. Sure it was hard. But if she didn't look at the others, maybe they would do the same. Right? She tried to avoid any eye contact whilst walking out the changing room.

Making sure she was fully clothed, she looked down. Satisfied, she then looked up. Tina, and all the women from cell 54 were wearing their uniforms already. She turned her head to look for the Latina. She wasn't there. Brittany wasn't small. She was actually taller than all the women in the room. But instinctively she tiptoed, trying to spot the Latina behind the prisoners. Nothing. Brittany bit her lower lip. "_Like Santana said earlier_ "_you do your life, and I do mine"_, thought Brittany. The Latina was already gone. The blonde sighed. If the brunette didn't want Brittany's company, then Brittany would have to accept it.

Other women were waiting their turn outside the changing room. Brittany passed by them, following the other women. What was going to happen now? Santana talked about doing the laundry. Where is the laundry room? Is Santana at the laundry room?

That's when she fell. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the woman on her right, and the foot now by her feet. "_Ouch"_, thought the blonde lifting herself up. She placed one hand to the opposite elbow. Wincing slightly from the pain.

"Watch your step clumsy!" snapped a voice. Followed by few sniggers. Brittany looked up. It was Kitty. And all her hyena looking followers. Instantly Brittany felt scared. Even if Santana said to her to not be. Santana wasn't here. Brittany's body was shaking. Looking up to the women timidly.

Kitty bent down and whispered in Brittany's ear. "Poor little girl. Your bodyguard isn't there? Too bad for you!" Brittany shot her eyes closed. Feeling her cheeks become hot and red. Her body seized and a horrible, terrifying feeling crept into her chest.

"Kitty! Step back", a strong voice said. Kitty moved back. Brittany opened her eyes and saw the guard from this morning. Beiste or something. Kitty raised an eyebrow and said smiling wide to Brittany "It's a matter of time". With that the small blonde walked away, followed by her hyenas.

Brittany's heart was pounding hard against her chest. This girl was definitely scaring her. Something about this girl sounded evil. Maybe it was her devilish grin. Or maybe she was just all that Brittany didn't like, violent, petty.

"Stand up" said the guard softly as she could, wearing a warm smile. Brittany did. "Are you ok?"

"Erm..Yes, I'm ok" replied Brittany slightly breathlessly, even if she was scared to death by Kitty.

"Ok. They're waiting for you in the laundry room." With that the guard turned around and walked away.

"_The laundry, that's what Santana was talking about this morning"_, thought the blonde. "_But where is the laundry_ _room?"._ She looked around but there was nobody. Tina and other women had disappeared, and guard Beiste too. Brittany was alone in the middle of a hallway, not knowing where to go. She could go back to the bathroom, but she couldn't remember how to get there. Obviously there wasn't any directional signs. No map with a point saying "you're here" and showing the surroundings. Brittany was facing something she hated. She had to make a choice. A choice between an empty hallway, and a staircase leading up to the next floor. "_Logically_ _the laundry_ _room_ _should be in the basement"_, thought the blonde, "_Well, that's where I would go if I was a dirty top.". _Though there was no stairs going down. Already shocked and nervous by the incident with Kitty, making a choice now was too much for Brittany. She leaned her back against the wall. She slowly slid down against it. She wrapped her arms around her shins and laid her head on her knees. She closed her eyes. Maybe someone would come and find her before the end of the day. Maybe Santana would come...

After an hour or so, nobody went for the blonde. She was still in the empty hallway. Her legs was feeling sore. Her elbow slightly aching. She needed to move. Brittany stood up. Feeling calmer than before, she undertook her challenge to choose between her options. One of the hardest things. After debating internally, she takes a deep breath in, closes her eyes for a second and walks slowly towards her decision. The hallway. In that moment it felt more logical to not use the staircase.

The hallway was longer than Brittany thought. She was waiting for a junction with another hallway. But nothing. The artificial light and stuffy air wasn't reassuring. The more Brittany walked, the more she thought that she should have chosen the stairs. She was about to turn around when she heard muffled noises. Slowly and as silently as possible, she got closer to the sound. She saw a small alcove where there were two women. The noises were actually two voices. As she got closer, Brittany thought that one sounded familiar. But the way the woman was speaking, with such anger, it couldn't be who the blonde was thinking about. It couldn't be...

"Santana?", Brittany asked hesitantly, when finally at the alcove.

The brunette quickly turned her head, eyes wide opened. The brown eyes the blonde met this morning were very different. These were stormy, filled with fire. If the Latina could kill with her eyes, Brittany would have been dead in a heartbeat. The other woman Santana was arguing escaped when the blonde stepped in. Santana tried to hold her back, but Brittany was in the way.

"Ugh! Fuck!" screamed Santana. Brittany shuddered at the scream. So much anger and frustration at the same time. Maybe Tina was right. Maybe Santana was dangerous. Brittany looked at the girl, making sure to keep her distance with the girl in front of her. Santana had her eyes closed tightly. Her lips were slightly shaking with the anger. Nose flared. Jaw clenched. Her fists closed tightly, her knuckles white.

Brittany didn't want to say anything or even move. What if Santana was debating to hit her or something? It was like she were in front of a lion. Some say when in a presence with a lion, if you didn't move, it could pass its way and you may still live. Brittany hoped that it also worked for people. Though her fast breathing could easily be noticed. She tried closing her mouth to stop how heavily her breaths were. Didn't work, her nose didn't make much of a difference.

The blonde didn't know how long she stood there. It's Santana that broke the silence.

"What you doing here?" The Latina's voice sounded calmer, but still upset. Brittany jumped slightly.

"I- I was... Erm..." The fear was making Brittany stutter. "I was lost, and I- I-I..."

"What? Come on, speak normally!" snapped the brunette.

Brittany gulped. The harsh tone of the girl wasn't helping her. Santana crossed her arms over her chest. She looked impatient. Brittany tried again.

"I was looking for the laundry room", the blonde said quickly. Still short in breath.

"What did you hear?" the brunette asked again, emotionless this time.

"No-nothing. Just some voices."

"What did you see?" The way the brunette was talking to Brittany made her feel even more uncomfortable. If it was even possible.

"Nothing", answered the blonde as quick as she could master, not knowing what to do or say. In a way it was true, she didn't see anything. Just Santana and another woman. And she didn't hear anything bad either. Just a muffled raised voice.

The brunette narrowed her eyes to the blonde and seemed to relax slightly. She uncrossed her arms and relaxed her jaw. Her eyes softened lightly. The change in the Latina's attitude was surprising. Brittany could have sworn that she saw fire in the brown eyes a second before. It was like something extinguished the fire that erupted in the brunette's body. Like a cool, calm wave washed over her. Feeling the girl now relax, Brittany did the same. She felt her lungs fill with more fresh air. She hadn't noticed that she was holding her breath. The amount of air that hit her lungs made her choke. The blonde saw a hand coming to her. She moved back, afraid that the brunette changed her mind. Santana dropped her hand, visibly taken aback by the blonde's move. Brittany looked at her, scared.

"I'm not gonna hurt you.", the brunette said softly.

For the first time since the morning, Santana didn't sound annoyed, or upset, or angry. Brittany kept a safe distance, but looked into the brown eyes. The anger had vanished. It was the same brown eyes that she saw in the cell earlier that day. Something warm and calm issued from those eyes. Brittany relaxed but stayed still. The way the Latina changed in a second intrigued the blonde. If she was able to calm down that quickly, did it mean she could get angry in a second too? The incident with Kitty.

Santana moved and passed a frozen Brittany. The blonde turned around and followed the girl with her eyes. She stopped few feet away and turned to face Brittany.

"Are you coming?" asked the brunette.

"Where?" replied Brittany hesitantly.

"To the laundry room. That's where you wanted to go, right?", Brittany nodded. Santana smirked slightly and turned around.

Brittany followed Santana silently along the hallways. They climbed stairs. "_I should have chosen the stairs"_, thought Brittany smiling to herself. Illogically the laundry room was on the second level.

"Here's the laundry room. See you later." Then the girl disappeared. Brittany didn't know if she felt disappointed to see the Latina go, or relieved to be away from her. It was confusing how the Latina had acted. Brittany sighed and pushed the door of the laundry room.

It was noisy and hot and the air smelt like chemicals. At least 15 other prisoners were there. The dirty outfits, underwear and sheets were dumped over long tables. Some women were separating clothes from sheets. Other were taking sheets to massive washing machine at the other side of the room. In a corner, some were putting clean laundry into dryer.

Brittany walked in. Instantly, a guard pushed her towards big ironing boards, shouting loudly into Brittany's ears.

"You! Here! And because you're late, you'll skip lunch!"

It was the second time in few hours she had been punished. Brittany sighed. It wasn't an usual thing for her to be punished. She was always at the top of her classes. She wasn't the smartest. But she wasn't dumb. She remembered that after high school a lot of prestigious universities around the country wanted her. But it wasn't what she wanted to do. Of course her parents tried to convince her, but she was stubborn and she knew what she wanted. She wanted to help.

"Psst!" Brittany was interrupted from her little stroll down memory lane. She looked around. It was Tina not so far from her. Brittany smiled shyly. Tina smiled back and turned back to her iron. The Asian girl was always there. Brittany was thankful for that. A smile that could always cheer Brittany up.

The blonde took the iron in front of her and began to iron the sheets. In her mind Brittany was wondering why she had to iron sheets. Because obviously they wouldn't stay this way for long. She didn't do it at home. It was a waste of time. She always had other things to do. She always had to do something. She had to keep her mind busy. BB was her nickname at work. BB as in Busy Bee or maybe Busy Brittany. She didn't know which. Unless BB meant something else completely. She tilted her head to one side and thought. Then smiled at herself.

Brittany did her work. One sheet. A second one. Another one. She had no idea how many she had done. Her mind was totally fixated on the Latina who has shocked, confused and bedazzled the blonde in a matter of hours. She had so much anger with Kitty, with the woman who ran for her life when Brittany had interrupted. Tina had said that she was dangerous, and yes, fair enough the incident with Kitty showed her slight aggressive side. But who wouldn't? Well except for herself, she couldn't even get up when Kitty tripped her let alone retaliate. The Latina's strength interested Brittany. Had the brunette always been so direct? Sassy? Sassy sounds good. Brittany smiled and tries her own sassy movements with the iron. _"What am I doing?" _Giggled to herself and continued to think. What was she saying to the other woman a few moments ago? But before Brittany could think about the matter any longer the alarm rang out, meaning lunch time. The blonde saw the prisoners begin to make their way to the exit. She placed the iron on to the side, up right. Quickly flicked the switch and followed. A broad and large arm moved in front of her as she got to the door frame. Brittany moved back. The guard didn't even bother looking at her. Her stomach was empty. She couldn't hear it because of the noise coming from the machines, but she could feel it tightening.

One hour later the women made their way back. Stomachs full with food. Not great food, but still food. Brittany did more sheets than she could have imagined. A big pile of sheets were now folded behind her. Tina had stepped back in. She moved to the blonde and discreetly passed her an apple. She winked then moved back to her place. Brittany smiled with gratefulness, and hid the apple down the front of her uniform. When she couldn't wait any longer, she excused herself to go to the toilet, asking so tiresomely to ensure her excitement for her apple wasn't noticeable. She ate the apple so fiercely. The apple juice ran down her chin. It wasn't enough, but it was something at least.

Brittany felt so tired and achy when the guards announced the end of the work for today. She was knackered. Her arms ached from the all the ironing. Her knees ached from all the standing. But it was dinner time and Brittany sure did need some food. It didn't help that she was sweating and the orange outfit was sticking ridiculously against every inch of her body. It was so hot and stuffy in the laundry room. Brittany felt dizzy. The muscles in her arms were screaming in pain. Her back felt stiff at each movement. She slowly lifted her right arm and wiped her sweaty forehead to move the strands of hair to the side. The blonde found some energy to follow the other prisoners out the laundry room. Instantly, Brittany felt a small rush of cool air swirl around her face to the back of her neck. She looked around slowly. She wouldn't be able to come back to the laundry room. This prison looked like a maze.

At the refectory, she absent-mindedly took a tray, her dinner and sat at the table she sat at earlier this morning. She felt so exhausted to even eat. She placed her arm on to the table, moved her head to lay it down and closed her eyes.

She felt a slight movement. Then her body felt like it was being lifted. She tried to open her eyes, but they were too heavy. Very strong and steady arms were holding her. She then felt herself having to try and walk as the person began to slowly move her. She followed without hesitation. Slowly, shifting one foot then the other. This person could have done anything they wanted with Brittany, the blonde was way too weak to react. Her eyes remained heavy, her body slumped against the strong arms.

After few minutes the blonde was seated on to something immensely comfortable. She tried to open her eyes again. She did very lightly. And what she saw wasn't anything she expected.

"Santana?", croaked Brittany.

"Shhh... Lay down, sleepy head"

Brittany did what she was told. Closed her eyes, breathed in softly and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

**I wonder why Brittany and Santana are in jail... Tell me what you think. :)**


	4. Day 2

**Hi! I'm sorry for the long wait. Life's been busy. Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you'll it. **

* * *

Day 2

"Can I ?", the brunette looked up from her breakfast. Brittany stood there, her tray in her hands. Wearing a shy smile. Santana left the blonde in the cell this morning. As usual she was up first, and quickly left the cell to go have breakfast. She didn't want to speak to her. Especially about what happened the night before, helping Brittany into bed. She didn't want the young blonde to think that they were friends. But the blonde looked so miserable when she was half asleep on table. Even if Brittany was invading her living space, not that anyone could actually live in this place, Santana couldn't have left her like that. She helped the blonde through the hallways and stairs. Falling at times, but not enough to fully wake up the blonde. Holding her firmly, one arm at her waist, the other holding Brittany's arm which was wrapped behind Santana's neck. Santana was strong enough to support the tall blonde. Once she placed her on the bed, Santana looked at her for awhile, sleeping peacefully. Angelic. It was probably the best way to describe the young woman. Santana found sleep, whilst Brittany was fresh in her mind…

Lost in her thoughts, Santana couldn't help herself but notice the very small hardly noticeable wrinkles by the edges of the blonde's eyes. The kind of wrinkles only truly kind people can have. _Maybe_ _from smiling a lot._ Some say that the kind of wrinkles you have can determine the type of person you are. Brittany seemed to be the nicest and sweetest person on earth. Everything on her face expressed purity. _Why was the blonde here?_ Santana had to admit it, the question was on her mind since the first morning. What could she have done to be here? She wasn't the kind of person you expected to see in jail.

"Santana?", the blonde asked again. The voice cut Santana's reflection and took her back to reality. She was awkwardly staring at the blonde. And at the way Brittany was looking at her, her right eyebrow raised, she could tell she was staring for awhile. Feeling a blush spreading, Santana stood up suddenly, took her tray, put her barely touched breakfast in the bin, and left the refectory. She left without looking back at the blonde, probably taken aback by the brunette's behaviour.

Santana walked fast down the hallway. When she was sure to be out of sight from everyone, she stopped. She took a deep breath. Her heart was beating fast. Latin people don't blush. How ironic! Santana could feel the burning of the blush at her cheeks, and this happened twice because of the blonde. The only one time Santana blushed that hard was years ago. The memory came back in her mind.

She was young, about 12, and madly in love with her neighbour. And definitely stupid. He was the most beautiful guy from school. _His name? Harry? Henry? Holden? Something with a H_, she thought. She couldn't remember his name now. But it definitely was the most embarrassing moment of her life. The first day of school, she remembers being so happy. She was going to see her friends she missed during the summer. And she was going to see the boy. With the magic of destiny, well that's what she thought at the moment, he was in the same class. A whole year to spend with him. A whole year with the boy of her dreams. Though she had never spoken to him. She would secretly steal quick glances towards him between classes. Santana wasn't very popular. She had two very good friends. She wasn't ugly, but boys didn't stop and stare like they did with the pretty blondes. She wasn't the type of girl boys would have noticed. But whatever. One particular day, Santana thought she should take her chance with H boy. But things didn't turn out how Santana expected. During a school excursion at a farm, the boy and his friends found it funny to lock her into the pigs pen. Even though her stay with her new pink, fat friends wasn't long, thanks to her friends who had noticed her absence, the day was ruined and she smelt like pig piss all day long. The other kids kept laughing at her and calling her "Pigtana". The nickname stuck for the whole year. H boy got no punishment. Santana was too proud to say anything. But she did her own punishment a few weeks after. H boy went to school with a black eye and a tooth missing. A bike accident he kept saying. Santana smirked at the memory. She passed a finger along her knuckles. They were slightly swollen and blue that day…

Remembering where she was, she quickly gathered her thoughts. She couldn't allow herself to be sentimental or weak. And Brittany wasn't helping. The brunette needed to do something. She took the direction of Sergeant Sylvester's office. If someone could do something for her, it was Sylvester. But before she could reach the entry of the prisoner's area, her eyes caught a movement on her left. She turned around and saw the woman she was threating the other day, who then ran when they were interrupted by Brittany. She ran after her.

The girl was fast.

"Stop running!", screamed Santana. "Come on! I just wanna talk!". But the girl didn't seem convinced at all and ran even faster.

Santana was athletic. It was one of her prides. She used to do a lot of sports outside the enclosed jail cell. But damn, that girl was probably Usain Bolt's sister or a distant cousin. She disappeared round a corner, leaving Santana breathless. The brunette tried to catch her breath. Her chest was moving fast. A slight iron taste in her mouth. "I've gone soft in this shit", she said to herself. Hands on her hips, taking deep breaths to slow down her heart rate she could feel pumping through her chest. She turned around slowly. She walked back to the entry of the prisoner's area. No guards at the door. She hit the door, hoping for someone to come. She really needed to speak to Sylvester. Brittany was a distraction. Santana had no time for any distractions.

While she was about to express her frustration at the door once again, she heard her name.

"Lopez, bathroom now!" The brunette turned around and saw the guard Beiste.

"I need to see Sylvester, like now!"

"No, it's bathroom time. You'll ask for an audience after. Come on, you're late!"

Santana wasn't scared of the imposing guard Beiste. But she knew that arguing with the woman was a waste of time. And well, a shower was needed after her little sprint few minutes ago. She followed the guard and went to bathroom. Her turn was over. She had to wait. At least she wouldn't see Brittany.

She sat on the bench waiting for her turn. She looked at the prisoners. Tall, small, skinny, not so skinny, young, old, white, black, asian,… All types of women were here. Some for small offenses. But there were some real criminals too. Murderers, kidnappers,… Santana had met every single kind you could think of. _What kind of criminal was the blonde?_ Once again, Santana's mind was drifting to Brittany. She let escape a sigh. Maybe if the blonde was in another cell, she wouldn't think this much about her.

Finally it was her turn. All the other prisoners were gone. And for the first time, she was able to have some privacy. It was a luxury she couldn't wait to appreciate. She walked into the changing room. Knowing she was alone, she took her time. She reached the bathroom. She missed her comfy home, her comfy bath. But for once she was happy. The whole room for herself. She moved under one of the shower heads and pushed the button. The water was nice on her skin. The Latina felt relaxed. She closed her eyes, soaping her body. She was able to feel the sweat leaving her skin. All the dirt from the day before. Feeling good, she began to mumble a song.

"_I put a spell on you, because you're mine. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you anyhow. And I don't care, if you don't want me. I'm yours right now… You hear me, I put a spell on you, because you're mine…"_

It was a very long time since Santana sang any song. It felt good. It felt like some release. It felt free. It felt like breathing in fresh, cold air. A big smile started to form on her face. Her cheeks bunched at her cheek bones. She hasn't smiled like this in so long. She executed a dance step. She turned round. Laughing. Feeling that she was about to slip, she opened her eyes…

"Hi!"

She opened her eyes wider, lost her balance and fell on the wet floor. Her head hit the ground slightly. "Ugh!" She moaned as she crashed against the floor. _Fuck ouch!_, thought the Latina. The shock made her blackout. She slowly came back to consciousness. She winced in pain. She tried to move but something was pushing her on the floor.

"Don't move", said a sweet voice.

Santana blinked and finally opened her eyes. Brittany was right next to her, holding her down on the floor,… Naked. The Latina swore interiorly and rolled her eyes at the situation. It's only in movies that things like that happen. The woman falls, the guy comes to save her, they fall in love at the first sight, they kiss, they make babies, they have a perfect life, possibly with a dog and a horse. It wasn't something for her. Well, at the least the guy part. She knew her life would be with a woman. When she had this crush on this famous actress from a tv show, everything became clear. She has never hidden her attraction to women since then. Having some relationships, but nothing serious. Being surrounded by women here could have been torture for the brunette, temptation could have eaten her alive. But no, she wasn't there to find love, and she didn't expect to find the woman of her dreams here. And to be honest she didn't believe in love…

She tried to move again. But the blonde was stronger than her from on top.

"I said, don't move.", the voice was stronger this time.

"But I'm ok.", Santana tried again. She was trying so hard to focus on something else than the firm bosom of the woman above her.

"No you're not. Believe me. I know what I'm doing. Promise me, don't move, I'm gonna call for help", the blonde said worriedly.

"I'm ok, really! Look!". Slowly the brunette sat up, taking her knees back in front of her and crossing her legs. Aware of her nudity. Even if she wouldn't admit it, Santana felt slightly dizzy. "See, I'm alright."

The blonde looked at her, suspiciously. She moved closer and looked into Santana's eyes. Santana blinked. The blue was meeting the brown once again. The brunette could almost feel Brittany's breath on her lips. Santana gulped. A cold and intense shiver was going through her entire body. Was it from embarrassment or from something else? Whatever it was, Santana didn't feel comfortable. The blonde was too close. Before Santana could say anything, Brittany moved back.

"Follow my finger!", said Brittany, firmly. She moved from the right to the left. Santana did what she was told. The blonde asked her how many fingers she was holding up. Santana replied without hesitation. Brittany seemed satisfied and finally shot a warm smile.

"See, everything's ok. Also, what are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me!" asked the Latina.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I've been looking for the bathroom. I got lost again. A guard found me and led me here.", replied Brittany sheepishly. "I'm really sorry. But you seem good. The reactivity of your eyes seem ok. Your speech is normal. There're no visible wounds. Oh, let me check your heart beat."

"What are you doi…"

Before Santana could say no, two fingers were on her neck. It made Santana stop breathing. Though her heart beat fastened at the contact. The brunette had no idea how long it took, but finally the young blonde spoke.

"I'm a nurse, don't worry. It's slightly fast, 80 beats per minute, but it seems ok. Let's get out of here." The blonde stood up and looked at the brunette from above. "You coming?" she asked, reaching her hand down towards Santana.

"You're naked!" mumbled the brunette, looking away. Brittany looked down at her body. She shrugged and said, "You too!".

The blonde had a point. Santana looked at the hand the blonde was offering. Too proud for accepting help, the Latina began to move by herself.

"Turn around", said the Santana.

"Sorry?", asked Brittany.

"Turn around Brittany, I don't want you to see me."

The blonde sighed and finally agreed. She turned around. Santana slowly stood up, keeping an arm in front of her chest and another hiding her intimacy.

"Move Brittany, I want my clothes.", said the brunette. The blonde did. Santana's eyes fell a second to the woman's peach round bottom before she looked away, ensuring she doesn't fall again.

"By the way, I've seen you naked Santana and you shouldn't be ashamed of your body.", said Brittany, finally reaching the changing room. She begins to wear her clean clothes.

Instantly, the heat creeps around Santana's cheeks again. The brunette chooses to stay silent while wearing her clothes. What could she say anyway? Thank you, yours is hot? It was better to not say anything. Though the words flew directly into Santana's heart. _Wait! Maybe she was just saying that because she's a nurse, and she's seen tons of people naked before, and maybe it's just that I'm not that bad. She didn't say_ _that_ _I was beautiful or hot. _Santana was having an intense interior debate. And it was happening a lot lately. _Was it a compliment or not? Maybe she was thought_ _I was ashamed of my_ _body. _The blonde was driving her crazy. And not necessarily in a good way. The control of her emotions have always been her strong point. But near this woman, her certainties seem shaken. Or could it be that her insecurities are enlightened?

As soon as Santana was ready and fully clothed, she ran away from bathrooms. Leaving Brittany there. Santana needed to stay far from the woman. She needed to focus. She went straight to where she wanted to go before guard Beiste disturbed her. She hit the door showing the line between prisoners and civilians. After one minute or two, someone came.

"What do you want?" asked the guard behind the door.

"I want to see Sylvester!" replied Santana.

"It's Sergeant Sylvester, and she's not available. Go and work!"

"Yeah, yeah Sergeant Sylvester. And no, I will not go and work until I see her!" replied the brunette, annoyed.

A metallic thud sound erupted, the door opened. The guard that was behind, appeared. A skinny woman, mid-forty, blonde, small, with lipstick on her teeth. Santana raised an eyebrow at the vision of the woman. Since when did women like her be allowed to be guard prisoners? But then she spoke.

"Listen, piece of shit. Sergeant Sylvester has no time for crap like you. Go break pebbles, garbage face!"

The blood in Santana's veins began to boil. _Oh no she di'ent! _The brunette's eyebrows creased immediately. Her eyes instantly turned dark. _Piece of shit?_ _Garbage face?_ The only person who ever called Santana that was her grandmother. It was too much for the fiery Latina. Her body shot automatically. In an instant, Santana was shaking the guard like a doll.

"¡Escucha! ¡Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? ¡Cosas malas!", fulminated the brunette.

Strong arms intervened to separate the two women. Santana was pulled away from the object of her rage.

"Lopez, calm down!", commended the guard Beiste, holding the Latina in her arms. But nothing could calm the young woman at this moment. She tried to make Beiste release her grip, but all her energy was focused on insulting the blonde guard. She was pulled away by guard Beiste with a large pull. Santana looked at the guard that dared to insult her. She was having trouble to stand. Two other guards were supporting her.

Tired to fight against the strong grip of the guard, Santana let the guard lead her through the jail. After few minutes she realised where she was going and started to fight again.

"No, please, please, not there.", pleaded Santana.

"You don't leave me any other choice, Lopez. You've assaulted a guard. And you know there's no special treatment here.", replied the guard, impassively.

"But she insulted me. I just wanted to speak to Sylvester. Please, not there!", tried the brunette.

She got no more answers from the guard. Inexorably, the guard moved Santana towards the one and only area that all prisoners were absolutely terrified of. Five minutes later, two women were at the door of the isolation area. A guard opened the door. Santana tried one more time to plea, to beg, but guard Beiste was too stubborn.

"Tell Sylvester I wanna see her!", screamed Santana before the door of the very small room closed behind her.

Santana looked up. There, above her head was a neon tube attached to the ceiling. It wasn't working well. A strange, annoying and even for Santana, scaring noise was protruding from it. The noise would stop and start. There were no windows. The air was stuffy, the room was confined. No bed, no sink, nothing.

Santana wasn't very scared. But being stuck in this kind of room wasn't something she would appreciate.

She sighed. She was angry, she was hungry, and Brittany was stuck in her mind. She had no idea how long she was going to stay here. But one thing was sure.

This was a shit day.

* * *

**What do you think? What's gonna happen next? Let me know! **

**Also there's gonna be another interruption, but this one is totally planned since a while. I'll try to publish another chapter before the beginning of July. I'll be back in August for sure. **

**And if you're interested by the song, it's from Nina Simone - I Put a Spell on You. **


End file.
